Vampire
by Oschii
Summary: <html><head></head>Este es el mundo que conozco desde que tengo conciencia, a evolucionado tantas veces a causas de Guerras y catástrofes pero solo esta vez, algo me llama la atención lo suficiente como para salir de mi humilde morada: La pelea entre purasangres por el trono</html>
1. El inicio

Este es el mundo que conozco desde que tengo conciencia, a cambiado y evolucionado tantas veces a causas de Guerras y Demás catástrofes… pero solo esta vez, algo me llama la atención lo suficiente como para salir de mi humilde morada

La pelea entre purasangres por el trono…

Nueva historia, basada en Vampiros para alentar un poco mis ánimos ya que nunca me atrevo a bajar las cosas después de que las escribo.

El ambiente de Fondo es de Vampire Knight el anime y manga de vampiros que trata de la vida de una pequeña humana que en realidad es un vampiro sangre pura, pero vive feliz en una Academia con clases tanto diurnas como nocturnas para los famosos vampiros nobles.

Me basare en la parte contraria a la historia, en la que el consejo de vampiros se pelea por saber quién es su líder y modificare a medida que transcurre la historia, tal vez uno o dos detallitos pero intentare por todo lo sagrado no modificar nada de lo sucedido hasta estos momentos en la historia original.

Su creadora es Matsuri Hino, yo solo me divierto con su ambiente y quiero creerme involucrada en su mundo.

Cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia, será bien recibida, solo no sean rudos ¿vale?

Vampire I

Si la guerra se desata no habrá marcha atrás, luego de haber vivido tanto, de pasar casi un milenio en "descanso", de haber enfrentado prácticamente dinosaurios, sin techo, sin escudo y sin esperar nada a cambio más que mi propia protección y libertad.

Ya muchos milenios en esta forma de vida, contando, el milenio en aquella tumba, que se transformaron en una tortura en cierta parte ya que la raza se había ampliado a tal punto de que los vampiros dominaron sobre los humanos aunque gran parte de estos no se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo monopolizados, siendo ahora los vampiros una raza temida y de alta sociedad; y algo bueno por otro lado, ya que toda la sangre que pesa sobre mis hombros me daba la superioridad sobre aquellos neófitos que buscaban alimentarse y nada más.

Nunca me había enfrentado a la luz del día, a ninguno de aquellos personajes de nuestra raza que eran, según rumores, los que se hacían llamar "nuevos reyes" por ser los "más antiguos" y con mayor poder.

Pero no sabían de mí cuando decidieron vociferar aquellas idioteces.

Precisamente, mañana, sería el gran día para ellos. De seguro eran solo niños que no sabían nada de sus antepasados, de donde previene nuestra raza y más que todo, el nacimiento de los famoso cazadores, que tenían el autentico pero distorsionado poder de un vampiro sangre pura en sus armas y en su sangre.

Todo ello lo viví, y recupere más recuerdos al paso del tiempo. Respecto a cómo sabia todo aquello sucedido durante mi "descanso", pues, simple, los vampiros clasificados como niveles bajos, los D y E, les temían a muerte a los "mayores" y solo tenían la valentía de hablar de ellos cuando se aseguraban de tenerlos a kilómetros de distancia, más que todo en los alrededores del antiguo escondite en que había habitado toda mi vida, bajo tierra.

Luego de veinte horas analizando todo lo que les diría a esos parásitos decidí enfrentarme a ellos de la manera más decidida, ya era hora.

Traspase aquella cueva de roca natural que solo tocaba cuando salía, casi una vez al año y saqueaba todas las famosas farmacias por aquellas pastillas de sangre animal que eran, a mi parecer, piadosas pero no lograban sustituir la deliciosa sangre humana, no me satisfacían lo suficiente por lo que terminaba matando a alguien en algún lugar a oscuras y destrozaba su cuerpo con la habilidad que solo tenemos los purasangres. Sabía que muchos purasangres habían sido culpados por mi impertinencia pero ellos nos eran nadie para mí.

Al llegar fuera, me encontré con la luz lunar que iluminaba la copa de los arboles, aumentando la belleza de la naturaleza que perduraba aquí desde el principio de los tiempos.

Mi cuerpo reacciono tomando una gran bocanada de aire que embarco todos mis pulmones, expulsando de mi, al momento de exhalara, toda aquella humedad.

Emprendí marcha rumbo al pueblo que quedaba a pocos kilómetros para allí pedir un auto decente, en plena carretera, hasta llegar a la ciudad, justamente a la estación de trenes.

-Por favor, un boleto- no me hizo falta aplicar nada más, la chica de la casilla me lo tendió y quedo tan embelesada que no se percato de que el pago había sido de más.

"más vale prevenir que lamentar"

Elegí el asiento más alejado, en el área VIP, el vagón de vampiros, la encargada de servir los aperitivos a la gente era una Nivel C, la cual, al percibir mi aura se asombro a tal punto que parecía que sus ojos iban a saltar de sus orbitas.

-¿qué le puedo ofrecer?- gesticulo casi con la boca cerrada, presionando sus dientes, mientras yo me encargaba de relajarme lo suficiente para poder reducir mi aura y evitar sofocar su estabilidad física y mental.

-Solo agua y tabletas por favor- dije por lo bajo en un fallido intento de que solo ella escuchara.

Al poco tiempo llego con una cajita de detalles incrustados en cristal dorados que eran las ofrecidas a clientes exclusivos y una botella de agua fría, le agradecí con la mirada y se retiro de inmediato, vertí cinco de ellas y bebí para evitar perder los estribos en un lugar público justo antes de presentarme ante el consejo y así manchar mucho mas mi imagen.

El viaje no duró más de medio día, por lo cual agradecí al cielo no terminar con las nalgas aplastadas.

Baje rápidamente ya que era el único vampiro que viajaba en esa clase y me dirigí por toda la calle central hasta donde se ubicaban los callejones que daban con el edificio del Gran Consejo de Ancianos. Los pocos que me rodeaban notaron mi aura nuevamente, me tomo segundos disminuirla ¿por qué carajos no solo se acostumbraban a seres mucha más superiores a ellos? Empuje la puerta de madera y dentro parecía una oficina de bancos común, pura apariencia, por si algún humano se llegaba a extraviar y se equivocaba de edificio, con personas muy bien vestidas. Camine como si esta fuera mi casa y me deje guiar por mis instintos hasta llegar al famoso salón donde se encontraba el "gran" Asato Ichijo. Coloque una mano en cada hoja de la puerta que era más grande que la principal y empuje evitando hacerle daño a la gran estructura.

El tal Ichijo estaba en el extremo central de la mesa frente a la gran puerta, dándome la bienvenida, era fácil reconocerlo, pero más aun, a los purasangres que estaban detrás, en algo parecido a tronos. Kaname Kuran (que llevaba en él, el alma del ancestro de su familia), el chico Moreno que vivía en la Academia Cross, cuidando de su hermana purasangre-humana, estaba en una pose muy despreocupada, solo se limito a abrir un poco los ojos y elevar un poco la comisura de sus labios, para luego retomar su pose. Sara Shirabuki la princesita caprichosa que lo quería todo para ella, últimamente se dedicaba a planear los "últimos" movimientos que realizaría Kuran sino le prestaba atención tarde o temprano, estaba muy atenta y de piernas cruzadas, esperando algún movimiento y Isaya Shouto quien acababa de despertar de unas cuantos siglos de descanso para poder llevar a cabo la parte que le tocaba a su familia sangre pura en todos los acontecimientos actuales, él cual se sentaba como todo tipo de negocios con papeles en mano.

-Buenos Días- firmemente.

-Oh!-dio dos palmadas para que todos tomaran asiento- no hace falta que diga mucho, su aura lo dice todo…- se hizo un silencio incomodo y todos se pusieron de pie y realizaron una pequeña reverencia.

- LADY…- se escucho al unisonó, provocando un dulce sonrisa en mi.


	2. Perturbando

****Deja un comentario cualquiera… tan solo con ser un lector anónimo me alegraras y podre seguir escribiendo…****

****Luego de la leve reverencia con que me recibieron el grupo de vampiros que estaba alrededor de la mesa pude reconocer a parte del ya nombrado Asato Ichijo las destacadas caras de Lady Shiki, Lady y Lord Kurenai, Lord Hanabusa, Lady y Lord Akatsuki, Lady y Lord Souen y Lady y Lord Touya… personajes investigados insubstancialmente por ser los progenitores de aquello nobles que acompañaron a Kuran hasta hace poco justo antes del ataque del tan desequilibrado Rido Kuran, esos chicos habían acompañado hasta el último de sus momentos a los príncipes Kuran hasta que lograron llegar a un lugar estable, su gran mansión…****

****-Buenas tardes- mi voz no sonaba quebradiza, y no tenía el porque, pues, ellos debían temerme y no yo a ellos.****

****- estábamos ansiosos de estar ante tan especial presencia…-dijo Asato con aire arrogante****

****-eso es cierto, nunca creí conocer a alguien como tu…- dijo Shirabuki quien se puso de pie y venia en mi dirección- si es cierto lo que todos dicen, hay que ver que estas un poco desaliñada como para ser una sangre pura con tanto por haber recorrido en esta aventura de vida, cariño- me rodeó como una leona al enjaular a su presa.****

****-pues sí, no creo que sea del todo necesario tener joyas y diamantes cuando ya lo tengo todo- la rodee yo a ella y me mire objetivamente a mí misma, dándole a entender que no quería desafiarla, pero no por miedo, si no por evitar partirla en dos.****

****-claro, como digas…- uno de los sirvientes, un vampiro noble, trajo ante nosotros después de haber hecho ya una ronda por los presentes en el salón, una copa de vino, un elixir del más fino que creaban en la casa de verano de los Hanabusa. Tome la copa y me senté en una silla que al parecer era la mía, la única que faltaba por ocupar, justo donde se podía divisar a todos los invitados reunidos y detrás a los príncipes purasangres.****

****-mis felicitaciones Lady Hanabusa, es un elixir muy prometedor, nunca antes había probado tal preparado…- le dije lo mas amablemente que me salió y trate de no perder mis estribos y beberlo todo demostrando estar nerviosa o sedienta.****

****-Muchas gracias Lady Rose- reveló con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que me pareció tierno, pues la señora no parecía tratar de esconder nada ni tampoco tener aires de jactancia.****

****-Bueno, es un gusto ver que algunos compenetran con tal belleza…- Asato se dirigió a mí con una cara de sádico que me dio asco.-ahora vayamos al grano- dijo secamente volviéndose a su sitio.****

****-Según tengo entendido estoy aquí ya que se reveló mi existencia y tengo el deber y derecho de formar parte de lo que queda de esta especie de "asamblea" además de que se necesita un nuevo rey o bien sea, alguien que dirija lo que queda del antiguo consejo de ancianos- dirigí la mirada a Kaname Kuran y transmití una culebrilla de pensamientos a través de nuestras miradas "debiste acabar con todos, muchacho, sin dejar a ninguno…" por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se iluminaron de asombro y luego volvieron a su anterior reflejo, como si nada hubiera pasado…- pues, bien, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto, pero prometo regirme por las reglas de la asociación de Cazadores para así no alterar el orden de tales Juntas. Estoy dispuesta totalmente a llevar a cabo cualquier pequeño puesto que se me otorgue como parte de Vampiro purasangre para que mi voto tenga valor… pero no más, no quiero ningún puesto de alto rango ni tener que responsabilizarme por toda una comunidad o peor aun todos los vampiros del mundo.- termine tomando mi último sorbo de vino y depositando la copa sobre la mesa.****

****-no es posible que alguien tan mayormente poderoso a los purasangres aquí presentes no quiera usar sus poderes para regir normas a todos y cada uno de nosotros.- dijo casi sin querer ser escuchado Lord Kurenai, quien tenía un aspecto Hippie muy asombroso.****

****-entonces demos a votación, en el gran baile que se avecina, el futuro de nuestra raza, si queremos seguir con un obsoleto consejo o queremos a un soberano rey…****

****-o reina…- interrumpió Sara.****

****-así es, rey o reina que presida sobre nosotros y listo- como quien no quiere la cosa, retiro su asiento lady Shiki, la tía de Senri Shiki, al que llamaban bastardo por ser hijo de la cantante de antaño y ahora loca "integrante" de la familia Shiki y de Rido Kuran, lo cual lo convertía en primo de los príncipes Kuran pero por su personalidad reservada no quería tener nada que ver con ellos al menos en publico. ****

****-estoy de acuerdo-hablo por fin Kuran, seguido de Isaya Shouto.****

****Todos los integrantes de familia me dirigían un asentimiento de cabeza como adiós, yo agradecí en mis adentros que no se acercaran y tener que fingir una sonrisa de modelo y llevar a cabo una conversación superficial.****

****-Mejor así, fuera de mi camino- susurro Sara al pasar por un lado y salir azotando la puerta, por lo visto, mal gasto un momento de su preciado tiempo****

****-no sé si te has fijado, pero con el fuego no se juega- sisee para el torbellino que salía endemoniada por la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír mis palabras.****

****-ya veremos quién manda sobre quien, luego de esta semana- cierto, en una semana era el baile de invierno en la noche de los vampiros. Aquel en que se llevaban a cabo las reuniones para determinar los puntos relevantes sobre nuestra raza.****

****Kuran y Shouto se despidieron y luego este último se dirigió a mí.****

****-un placer conocerla, me parece sorprendente que sea tan menuda a pesar de todo lo que nos contaron- señaló con una sonrisa simpática.****

****-pues, si, en eso me he fijado…- no quise contar mucho sobre mí. Eso alteraba a mis victimas, no solías ver a alguien con aspecto de niña de 16 años por ahí matando gente con sus largos colmillos o poderes supernaturales.****

****-hasta luego entonces, espero pueda volver a su hogar sin tener a sirvientes glutinosos a su alrededor que digan querer permanecer a su lado…- se despidió con la mano como un niño a su amigo a diferencia de el resto de vampiros, yo le correspondí, pues mal no me caía, pero si era un poco extraño.****

****Me sentía algo extrañada pero decidida de que esto había sido corto y había salido rápido de lo que podía haber terminado como una pelea entre Shirabuki y yo ya que nadie más que ella quería el puesto de Reina, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a entregárselo así sin más y arriesgando la vida de los suyos a las ideas locas que se le pudieran ocurrir a la excéntrica y perturbada princesa Sara.****

****Luego de que la mayoría de los que conformaban la junta se fueran, Kuran y su asistente se dirigieron hasta mí.****

****-Mis disculpas por no haberme presentado antes- me tendió la mano- Kaname Kuran.****

****-Oh- le di la mano en respuesta- si, el ancestro de los Kuran, parece que no lo recuerdas, pero ya nos conocíamos- abrió los ojos de par en par- tranquilo, tu secreto está bien guardado.****

****-Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto tratando de saber con quien hablaba, se veía en su cara el asombro al percatarse de que sabía mucho más de él que lo que él hubiera querido o permitido.****

****-Dai Rose- le dije secamente- Hasta luego- fueron las que creí mis últimas palabras en este inmundo lugar.****

****Este era un juego en el que había que dar todo lo que se tenga sin esperar un golpe fuerte de tu oponente y mientras ellos ya habían empezado sin mí y ahora tenían las reservas a la mitad, yo apenas empezaba e iba con todo, no tenía nada que perder, y sabia cada punto débil de todos…****


	3. Ahora Perturbada

-Maldita sea- sisee comenzando a apretar fuertemente en mis manos la copa en la que había bebido las tabletas de sangre todos estos siglos, "cálmate, por haber salido esta vez y presentarte ante todos ellos no te tienes que preocupar, tu eres mucho más que ellos…" repetía una y otra vez. Tres noches y dos días sin dormir; la luz del sol no era tortuosa, era tan agradable, y había disfrutado de ella, hasta que llegaba la noche y me tenía que atener de volverme loca y acabar volviendo ruinas mi hogar… y el mundo.

Un aroma a humano llego a mis fosas nasales, casi calando mis sentidos. Aquí no habitaban humanos en kilómetros, y nadie se atrevía a llegar tan cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

Salte de mi asiento y de inmediato estaba en la entrada de la cueva, viendo como se alejaba corriendo de forma un poco torpe un tipo, con muchos músculos, y un arma en el cinturón, su sello… era un cazador; debía ser usado para manejar grandes armas y no para misiones en las que hiciera falta la velocidad ya que su cuerpo estaba repleto de músculos.

En arboles cercanos tenia pequeños murciélagos guardianes alimentados por mi sangre que al parecer aun no se percataban del hombre. En un parpadear lo tenían rodeado y lo alzaron por los aires, dejándolo caer desde una altura no mayor a tres metros y cayendo frente a mí, los pequeños animalitos se fueron haciendo su típico sonido chillante.

Recoloque mi atención en el humano que temblaba levemente, pero se levanto y me encaro, muy valiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Perro de la Asociación-escupí-, ¡aparezco ante lo que queda de consejo y ahora todos saben mi ubicación!- Maldije y al momento las paredes crujieron.

-Me enviaron a darle esa carta- señalo al suelo- es una convocatoria, el director quiere reunirse con….usted- parecía dudar de cómo referirse a mi-es en son de paz- parecía burlarse.

-Mejor desaparece de mi vista, por tu bien, y el de los tuyos- la roca crujía nuevamente, pero esta vez mas fuerte.

El tipo maldijo por lo bajo y camino manteniendo la calma, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder atacarlo corrió velozmente.

Tome el pedazo de papel con un sello de cera sobresaliente de la asociación que estaba firmado por una caligrafía casi perfecta de Kaien Cross, ese viejo cazador, aun tenía mucho poder en su interior y se pudriría si no encontraba una forma de descargarlo antes de morir.

En la carta me pedían presentarme tan pronto como pudiera, solo necesitaban que fuera antes del baile, claro, posiblemente, querían saber más sobre la nueva agregada a las listas de invitados. La carta se desintegro en mis manos y deje caer la ceniza atrás, mientras caminaba de nuevo al no tan cercano pueblo para allí de nuevo transportarme en tren hasta la ciudad donde se hallaba la Asociación de Cazadores.

Tres horas después.

Las calles sombrías eran el escondite de mil y un personas, hombres y mujeres, que se comportaban como simples ladrones y gente normal que salía a estas horas rumbo a sus hogares luego de haber acabado con el tan estresante trabajo. Un setenta por ciento de ellos eran perros de la asociación, que sabían cómo captar el aura de un vampiro y así delatándome a mí misma.

"van dos veces en una semana, he roto mi propio record de salir una vez por mes…oh y mejor aun, ahora me muestro a ellos como si nada"

Los Humanos en su mayoría los hombres se fijaban en mi y hacían una muestra de desagrado o simplemente hacían ademan de sacar sus armas al ataque, yo solo parecía ignorarlos. Mi apariencia me daba el poder de parecer una simple adolescente ante los humanos. Por mi sangre, llegue a suponer tras años en mi hogar donde meditaba el porqué de todo. Mi sangre era pura, muy pura, comparada con todos aquellos que quisieron formar ejércitos de súbditos y que provocaron la destrucción de casi todos los purasangres del mundo, excepto dos, Kuran y yo.

Ya me encontraba frente a la gran reja para cuando me di cuenta, al escuchar el sonido de las armas, parecían quejidos de un vampiro sediento. Se asomo un poco de mi sonrisa sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero ya un par de guardias se habían fijado en ello.

-Identificación- dijo un Viejo con cara de sapo a lo que yo respondí con una mirada seria, como era posible el que me invitaran a su estúpida asociación y luego me dejaran fuera y pidieran identificación.

-Déjala pasar, es invitada por el director- dijo el mismo hombre que había ido a dejarme la carta, abrió ambas rejas y me cedió el paso. Estaba confundida, pero mejor no demostrarlo, le dedique una mirada de reproche al viejo y adelanté el paso-Sígame por favor.

Con la mirada en sus pies seguí el camino que me indicaba, tratando de evadir las miradas de todos aquellos que abandonaban sus actividades para seguirme con la vista. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y justo ahora, tenía que salir a relucir que yo era un Vampiro Purasangre.

Había alguien más a parte de mí con abundante olor a sangrepura, justamente, de la misma puerta a la que nos dirigíamos salió un chico peli plateado, alto, y con arma en mano, esa arma… claro… Bloody Rose. Sonreí ante el hecho de contemplarla, milenios después…

Yo presencié el momento de su creación y además el instante justo en que Kuran la tomo en sus manos, junto con Artemis, pero no siempre Artemis fue el alma gemela de La Bloody Rose. Semanas después de que Kuran explicara el secreto de la creación de las armas anti-vampiros yo cree la mía propia solo por experimento, y resulto ser un arma letal, casi como las de Kuran. La única vez que me atreví a juntarlas, siglos después de la desaparición de Kuran de la faz de la tierra me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Mi arma tenía Aspecto de Navaja, con un delicado y nada pesado mango de acero contra vampiros -está de más decir que el único vampiro que la puede controlar soy yo- y una fina hoja que da la impresión de ser un cuchillo de plata muy cuidado, solo que al momento de enfrentarse con su igual, se extiende creando una espada mucho más larga de lo normal y al mas mínimo roce fallido puede ser letal, también experimente que la hojilla de la espada no era peligrosa para mi, cuando tomaba con mi mano cualquier lugar de la extensión de ella esta creaba un campo de protección parecido al magma de color plateado que se endurecía y se deformaba y formaba tan rápidamente que no permitía que mi cuerpo se viera afectado por ella.

El chico entro nuevamente con un gesto muy satisfactorio, como si lo que estuviera esperando luego de tanto hubiera llegado. Este chico, era el Famoso Zero Kiryu el gemelo que está muy relacionado con los Kuran, por eso era que detectaba algo de sangre pura en el, además de que su aura ahuyentaría a cualquier vampiro noble. Ate bien la cinta en mi muslo para evitar que mi querida Selene cayera y me delatara.


	4. El no estaba en mis planes

Los cazadores de mayor rango a parte de Kaien eran Touga Yagari el maestro tuerto y Zero Kiryu, el gemelo. Los conocía lo suficiente como para saber los puntos débiles y con quien debía aliarme. Ya en la gran sala todos estábamos ubicados en una gran mesa redonda y se miraban sin saber cómo empezar, así que Kaien decidió iniciar.

-Lady Rose, esperamos no se moleste...- hablaba lentamente evitando molestarme por mi rol de purasangre y a la vez evitando molestar a sus colegas cazadores por darme ese trato.

-y tampoco nos importa si lo hace...- sugirió Yagari haciendo que me carcajeara sin poderlo evitar, poseía un humor tan parecido al mío pero que nunca había mostrado a nadie más que a mis antiguos "amigos", esto si era una reunión, no esa fachada inventada por esos vampiros inferiores.

Todos me miraban sin poder evitar sorprenderse ante mi actitud, los conocía muy bien como para saber todos sus gestos o reacciones y sabia que algunos estaban diciendo "¿qué carajo le pasa?" "¿quien se cree?" "malditos chupasangres" "niña boba" entre muchos más comentarios que sonaban en sus cabezas.

-no me molesta, llámeme solo Rose, y estoy de su lado, no se preocupe, no pienso estar del lado de los vampiros.

Estaban estupefactos y mi mirada estaba fija en Kaien, dirigí mis recuerdos a él, me adentre en el lio de su mente, mostrando la imagen de cuando apenas era un niño y nos mirábamos desde lejos, él sabía que yo era un vampiro y desde luego no se me acerco... Más adelante, como tres adolescentes corríamos por los prados, Su cara cambio radicalmente a una de comprensión y viejo cariño, provocando que los cazadores se exaltaran.

-¿Cómo puedes creerle a esta niñata vampira? ¡Es una chupasangre, una sangrepura! ¿Cómo va a estar en contra de los suyos? Además, ¡debe ser una trampa y esta aliada con Asato!- grito Kiryu estampando la mano contra la mesa al ver la cara de Kaien.

- espera un momento...- le susurre- el que sea una sangrepura no quiere decir que este del lado de ellos y tampoco que quiera traicionarlos... Tú tienes todas las piezas y solo necesitas un sorbo de mi sangre para saber el respeto que les tengo a los humanos...aunque a veces no tenga salida, tal como tu...- me excuse y me coloque de pie- si tienes un problema en lo personal dímelo después, no así Kiryu... puedes salir herido.

-¿quién te crees para hablarle así a nuestro futuro presidente...?- me hablaban rudamente casi todos acusándome sobre el trato al joven vampiro.

-deberías morir sanguijuela- decían otros.

Empuje la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí lo antes posible, después ellos se darían cuenta de que estaba allí en son de paz y que no les mentía respecto a mis intenciones, no pretendía una guerra, o al menos no en esos momentos.

Todos los cazadores armados apuntaban en mi dirección: los más altos, fuertes, hábiles y rápidos, pero solo uno llamo mi atención, un pequeño Moreno con mi tamaño de adolescente, buena musculatura, de ojos azules. Aun pareciendo un hombre diferente, tenía la misma cara que el... Mis ojos se iluminaron ante su presencia y todo el mundo giro a su alrededor, mis piernas temblaron y no pude evitar flaquear en presencia de él, aun estando también todos esos cazadores.

-Rose, espero perdones a Kiryu es que tuvo un pasado...- Kaien llego hasta mi lugar y dirigió la vista hasta donde seguía la mía, deje de mirarlo por un segundo y mire al vampiro sin colmillos.

- no puede ser...- una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y de inmediato la limpie con el dorso de mi mano- tu...

-sí, es su hijo- era lo único que no sabía, estaba cien por ciento segura de que sabía todo de todos los personajes resaltantes de el último año en la sociedad vampírica y en la de cazadores mas no sabía nada de el...

-perdón...- me desintegre del lugar directo a las calles del pequeño pueblo.

Flashback

Intentaba descansar en la sombra de aquel árbol, el día era soleado y mucha gente paseaba a los alrededores incluyendo a dos adolescentes con mente firme.

-hola Rose-san- saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo hacia mí.

-Hola Kaien, hola Miko- les salude con una leve reverencia a ambos chicos con vestimentas de época, al igual que mi vestido de seda celeste.

-vayamos al bosque...- Miko era un chico fornido de cabello marrón y ojos azules que llamaban la atención como el mismo cielo.

-¿están seguros?- les pregunte a ambos dispuesta a aceptar su propuesta, los dos mostraron sus armas escondidas bajo el abrigo y sonrieron cómplices-¡vamos!- tome el vestido con ambas manos y lo Levante para correr hasta el bosque, aun sin tener que esforzarme siempre le ganaba a ambos. Eran descendientes directos de los primeros cazadores y por lo tanto la sangre de Kuran corría por sus venas.

Ambos lanzaban ataques contra mí y yo los esquivaba a la vez que usaba mis poderes para retenerlos y aprovecharme de la situación para hacerle cosquillas a ambos. Era una buena forma de estar en practica y no necesitaba hacerles daño. Cuando ya ambos se daban por vencido nos tirábamos a la grama a descansar.

-¡ohh! tu vestido esta hecho un desastre- me dijo Kaien, mientras halaba la tela rasgada y sucia por el barro y la tierra.

-no importa- lo rasgue a la altura de mis rodillas y lo envolví colocandolo de almohada antes de recostarme sobre el pasto.

-nunca veré a una chica normal haciendo eso- dijo Miko asombrado.

-se te olvida que no soy normal- le mostré sonriendo mis colmillos y el sonrió para sí mismo.

-si tus padres te vieran haciendo eso- me dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-debieron morir hace miles de años y no recuerdo nada de ellos- lo silencie y los tres seguimos mirando los colores del atardecer.

Fin del flashback

Miko había sido nuestro mejor amigo hasta que llego otra nueva época de guerra y los tres nos separamos: Kaien siguió su vida como un asesino de vampiros y décadas después se enamoro de la purasangre Juri Kuran, mientras que Miko había sido engatusado por una purasangre que le dio todo, incluso su sangre, para que acabara con su tormentosa vida, yo simplemente no entendía, haber vivido tan solo siglos y ya tenía fama de loca y psicópata, ni que hubiera tenido que aguantar milenios, como yo. Perdí todo contacto de ellos. En este siglo todo cambio, Kaien era un hombre nuevo, padrastro de hogar y dirigía una academia y además surgieron los problemas con los Kuran.

Aquel chico de ojos azules tan parecidos a los de él era su hijo...

En tan solo un par de horas había perdido todo el valor que había reunido en miles de años, por necesidad, casi desde mi nacimiento, me tuve que valer de mi misma y ahora necesitaba a alguien. Volví a la asociación pidiendo hablar con Cross lo antes posible, me redirigieron esta vez a su oficina, escoltada por un grupo diferente de cazadores y me hicieron esperar. Él entro con una taza de té en manos, me sonrió y me la tendió, yo agradecida la tome y aspire su aire caliente.

-no me recordabas...- susurre mientras daba un sorbo al delicioso te de limón

-has crecido, no creí que fueras tu, hasta que me lo demostraste tu misma, tu cabello es dos cuartas más largo, y tu cuerpo es el de una adolescente- sonreía con ojos llorosos, se quito las gafas y me tendió una mano sobre su escritorio.

-siempre he sido yo, desde hace quinientos años- quinientos años conociéndolo y sin contar los milenios anteriores sin un amigo, sola en mi cueva, hasta que llegaron esos chicos-y tu envejeces lentamente gracias a Juri Kuran, nunca la conocí, pero debo agradecerle por darte su sangre para que estés aquí hoy, no me creí capaz de dejar mi hogar para salir al mundo, pero tú me das confianza tal como en los viejos tiempos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ,durante al menos 5 minutos, nadie menciono nada.

-sobre Miko, el fue sobornado por la ancestro de los Shouto- el ancestro de Isaya- y le dio su sangre completamente como pago para que la matara y la desapareciera por completo de este mundo, estaba loca, y el único que la podía desaparecer por completo era un cazador, y el simplemente cayó ante sus palabras, tomo de su sangre y la desapareció de la faz de la tierra, hasta hace 20 años seguía en pie y dispuesto a seguir en su trabajo pero se enamoro y he aquí el fruto de su amor- la chica que estuvo a su lado, debió ser afortunada- los descendientes de los Shouto lo mataron con sus propias manos una tarde en la que se enfrentaba con uno de los suyos y reconocieron la sangre de su ancestro en el- acabo de hablar Kaien con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y las limpio con el dorso de su mano

-¿Cómo se llama?- el niño me recordaba mucho a él y debía ser un gran cazador, tal como lo era su padre.

-Alex Harada- su madre le había dado el apellido original de Miko, el de cazador.

-está bien, ahora con respecto a el gran baile- cambie de tema para evitar flaquear ante el- estoy con ustedes, solo espero conocer todos los blancos importantes para desaparecer a cada vampiro mafioso, como ese Asato y los Shiki... Ah y por ultima y no menos importante Sara Shirabuki, la muy perra busca pelea...- las ventanas se rasgaron un poco, ante la presión de mi aura. Kaien se río de mi y se levanto a tomar la taza ya sin té.

-toda su familia y ella son los primeros en la lista de amenazas, y hay mas por nombrar.

-bueno, espero poder tener toda la información necesaria para después del dichoso baile- estaba ansiosa por destruirlos a todos pero debía saber sus puntos débiles y además asegurarme de que nadie me quedara por fuera, todo eso en una noche; para dar el golpe final y acabar con todos los que representaban una amenaza para el mundo, los humanos y los cazadores tenían que poder tener un futuro con una familia, tal como Alex, ese era mi objetivo y el era una razón más. Y yo podría volver a tener una vida tranquila en mi hogar...o quizás, en otro lugar.


End file.
